The Night of Our Lives
by fandomsaremydrug
Summary: Senior year is full of amazing privileges. Some of which include bossing freshmen around, going on senior trips and exclusive parties, senior ditch days, and the most anticipated... prom. There's a lot of buzz around the halls of Townsville High, and prom proves to become a obstacle in some of our favorite Chemical X superheroes' lives. Can they manage to survive prom season?
1. Start of the Season

**A/N:** In honor of prom season, I've decided to write a (hopefully) short story revolving around our favorite superheroes/villains-gone-good facing the biggest challenge of all: dealing with prom. Butchubbles, Boomercup, and Reds. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

They say your senior year of high school is one of the best and worst years of your life. It's bittersweet, especially in Townsville when everyone's pretty much known everyone for most of their life. Of course, senior year is a hell lot of fun. There's Senior Ditch Day, the endless exclusive trips and parties, the higher status, and most importantly, prom.

The end of the year is already here and that means the highly anticipated prom. Of course, the school is absolutely buzzing about it. From the always-involved Blossom Utonium to the toughest Buttercup Utonium, everyone was talking about it. Or at least thinking about it.

"Oh gosh I can't wait!" Blossom squeals, her loosening red bun slapping her head. "The counsel and I have been planning this for months!"

"Months?" Buttercup raises her eyebrow. "It can't take months to plan a stupid school dance."

Blossom shakes her head quickly. "It's not just a dance! It's _the_ dance. It's the dance you wait for during these four years in high school! It's the dance when you realize that this is the last hurrah for us before we all leave. It's the last dance."

Blossom sighs and then narrows her eyes. "If you think it's so stupid then why are you going?"

Buttercup widens her green eyes and blushes. "Well uh, Jenna wanted to go with Mitch so I-I just thought…"

"Uh huh…" Blossom nods, smirking.

The two girls continue to walk alongside their silent blonde sister.

"Hey… Bubbles?" Blossom stops and looks at the blue eyed girl.

Bubbles looks up. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Buttercup asks.

Bubbles looks at both of them, gathering up the courage to whisper what nobody in the history of Townsville High has ever said before.

"I don't really want to go…"

It's a night to remember, and nobody in Townsville ever misses it. It doesn't matter if you're the rebellious outcast who never comes to school events, or the one who is most likely to show up to graduation in ratty jeans and a greasy t-shirt, everybody takes a night to dress up and party.

"What?" Both of her sisters exclaim.

"I just don't think I want to go." Bubbles repeats, louder.

"What do you mean? This is once in a lifetime!" Blossom cries.

"I can't go to prom without you!" Buttercup raises her voice.

Bubbles shakes her head at her sisters and sighs. Blossom and Buttercup were oblivious to their sister's distress, but a certain boy watched from afar, catching every word and every action that belonged to Bubbles. His brothers watched as well, but watched their own targets. Captivated and controlled by the thought of Prom looming ahead.

* * *

**A/N**: First chapter is short and although it is a short story, I think my next chapters will be slightly lengthier. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review or favorite or follow!


	2. Promposals

**A/N**: Hey guys! Sorry for the delayed update. I was stuck on a part of this chapter and I also had Regents, which really prevented me from doing anything except study, study, study. Anyways, I found a way to finish this chapter so here you go! Warning: Lots of fluff (well, for me at least)

* * *

Of course, every school dance needs couples slow dancing to some cheesy ballad. There are typically not too many people going as full-blown dates to stupid school dances, but prom is different.

Long term couples share one last dance, long-term crushes are asked out after who knows how long, affection is competed for, and in short, there are a _lot_ of people going with dates.

So that would explain why girls' lockers were filled with roses and chocolates, giant cakes were placed in hallways, and there were boys serenading their potential dates in the quad.

Promposals were beginning.

"Oh my god! Yes, yes, yes, yes, _yes_!" Julie Scott screams as Elmer Sglue finishes his poem serenade.

The crowd claps approvingly before going back to their free period.

"Aw that was so cute!" Blossom gushes, still clapping.

Bubbles nods silently and Blossom turns to Buttercup.

"Well…?"

"Yeah, sure whatever." Buttercup sighs as she scrolls through her phone.

"Hey guys." A voice says before sitting besides Bubbles and across from Buttercup.

A blonde boy with a lopsided grin sits down and attracts all eyes.

"Boomer!" Bubbles grins as her counterpart sits down.

"Hey!" Blossom greets. "Where's Brick?" She asks after not seeing her red-haired boyfriend.

Blossom and Brick were going strong but ever since Blossom began to plan for prom, Brick had become distant. Blossom wasn't really sure what was happening, and although she wanted to sulk and pout, she had to suck it up and help everybody else. She hoped he'd come out of nowhere and prompose to her, but it hadn't happened.

"He said something about making up a grade for Home Ec." Boomer shrugs. Blossom fights off a disappointed sigh and nods, going back to her book.

Buttercup looks up and catches his blue eyes looking contentedly at her. She finds herself looking at the swollen eye he is and she feels anger beginning to bubble inside of her.

"What happened to your eye?"

Boomer, confused, touches his right eye and laughs. "It was just some training with Butch the other day. It's no big deal."

Despite being once deadly enemies, the two teams managed to get on good terms after uniting against a common enemy a while ago. There was still some rivalry of course, but it was friendly. Boomer was immediately closest to the three, as he seemed to attract the approval of others.

Buttercup was surprisingly the closest to Boomer and she seemed to take a certain liking to him.

"Aw come on, Buttercup. I'm fine." Boomer assures after he notices her tensing.

Buttercup sighs and rolls her eyes, taking her attention back to her phone. "Whatever."

Boomer smiles at her. She cared about him and that was enough to make him feel on top of the world. Now if only he could make her feel the same… then he'd make his move before it was too late.

Bubbles inwardly laughs at the two. She knew so much about their secret infatuations. It was so extremely obvious that they liked each other. But they didn't even notice it themselves. It was endlessly frustrating and it made her want to scream.

But other things were on her mind to distract her from fully focusing on the two lovebirds and her lonely sister in front of her.

_Butch_.

Yes, little Bubbles was thinking about Butch Jojo. She'd been fascinated with him since the first time they met, and the two ended up getting closer than they ever thought they would. Instead of getting the happily ever after she wanted, Bubbles got her heart-broken. It's been a few months but she's still got her mind on the stoic Rowdyruff.

Little does she know that she's all that he can think about too.

The hotline ringtone begins to go off in all of their pockets and interrupts nearby conversations.

Blossom picks up and the Mayor's panicked voice is heard.

"Blossom, it's an emergency! Mojo Jojo is attacking Townsville Central!"

"We're on it!" Blossom hangs up and the teenagers fly off campus and towards Townsville Central, not too far from the school. There aren't any people screaming, buildings being destroyed, or anything indicating an attack from Mojo Jojo. The giant screens full of advertisements and programs weren't destroyed, and that was usually the first thing destroyed.

"That's weird…" Blossom says. "Why would the Mayor send us if there's nothing going on?"

"What if it's the Gangrene Gang doing their crank calls again?" Bubbles suggests.

"Then they're dead meat." Buttercup cracks her knuckles, and prepares to fly towards City Hall when Bubbles stops them.

"Wait! Do you hear that?" Bubbles tucks her hair behind her ear, listening for a few moments.

The big screens went blank and silence echoed through the streets. Everyone stopped and looked at the screen and they came back to life, only to have a picture of Blossom on the screen.

"Wh-what's going on?" Blossom asks, eyes wide.

The speakers from the screens begin to blare out Brick's voice.

"Blossom Utonium," The speakers begin. "Now, I don't usually do these over the top, emotional things so this may totally backfire on me." Brick's comment received chuckles while Blossom and her sisters stood speechless. This was it. It was _the _promposal Blossom was waiting for.

And it was better than anything she ever imagined.

The big screens showed a slide show of pictures of Blossom. There were lots of pictures of her and Brick together and as cheesy as it was, it was cute.

"I've known you for my whole life- literally- and I can't imagine a time I wasn't thinking about you. Of course, when we were younger it was in a less friendly way, but you've always been the one on my mind. This year has been one of the best years of my life and it's all because of you. And the one thing to make it the _best_ year ever is to have the honor of being your date to this year's prom."

Those last words echo through the speakers, and a figure speeds past them and to the sky in a blur of red and begins dashing through the air in various directions.

The audience's eyes try to keep up but are unable to until it stops and clouds cloaked in red light spell out 'PROM?'.

Brick stands by the question mark, smirking as two other figures dash through the air.

In a blur of dark blue and dark green, flower petals are thrown and begin to decorate the sky, floating down on Blossom and the audience below.

Bubbles and Buttercup squeal and grin as they share a look, catching the petals in their hands.

Brick takes out a mic and flips it, catching it and says, "Well?"

Blossom's shocked face is replaced with a huge smile as she shrieks and tackles Brick in a hug, "Yes!"

Butch and Boomer high five while Buttercup and Bubbles cheer for the happy couple.

As Bubbles and Buttercup fly closer to their sister and her boyfriend and reach his brothers, Bubbles whistles. "Now _that_ is a promposal."

* * *

**A/N**: There you go! Hope you liked it. Sorry if it was cheesy or anything, but aren't most promposals? Plus I've never been promposed to so I wouldn't know.

-Sighs-

Anyways, don't forget to review/favorite/follow because feedback on how fluffy that was is greatly appreciated!


	3. Battle of of the Prom Queens

**A/N**: Hey guys! Sorry if this wasn't as quick of an update as you would've liked, but updates will become much quicker thanks to summer vacation. Anyways, thank you so much for the support and feedback it means the world to me.

* * *

At most, if not all, school dances, there is always some type of vote for the royalty of the dance. There's the king, queen, princess, and prince. Of course, not many people care about king and queen of some spring fling. But prom is where it matters.

And Princess Morbucks will stop at nothing to get that title.

"Vote for me!" A curly red head shrieks to a passerby as she shoves a hundred dollar bill and a button with her face on it into his hand.

The passerby winces and scrambles, button tossed on the floor and hundred dollar bill stuffed into his pocket.

"Keep it down, there are classes going on." Bubbles sighs at the spoiled teenage girl beside her.

Princess ignores her and shoves a hundred dollar bill into her hand and a button through her chest, screaming into her ear, "Vote for me!"

The button's needle strikes into Bubbles' chest and she shrieks in pain and surprise. "What the hell?"

"What?" Princess asks innocently. People begin to stop and spectators begin to whisper.

Bubbles holds her hand up. "You just stabbed me!"

Blood begins to seep through her light gray shirt and she begins to pull it out, only to find that her shirt, blood and healing skin is sticking to the metal.

"I'll give you another one if you'll leave me and my campaign alone!" Princess exclaims and shoves another button through the blonde's chest. Bubbles' eyes widen in shock at the psychotic redhead in front of her.

"What's your damage?" Bubbles shouts.

"What's going on?" Buttercup pushes through the crowd with Boomer behind her.

"Bubbles was interrupting my campaign." Princess says matter-of-factly.

"She stabbed me with her stupid button!" Bubbles exclaims at the same time.

Buttercup widens her eyes and glares at Princess.

"What kind of twisted psychopath are you?" Buttercup yells. "Boomer get Bubbles to the nurse."

Boomer nods, but as he and the blonde are halfway through the crowd of spectators, a black haired boy takes her from him and Boomer reappears moments later to calm the girls and the crowd down.

"Everybody get to wherever the hell you're supposed to be!" Boomer shouts to the crowd, pushing people out of the hallway.

Some ignore him while some scowl and comply.

"Nobody gives two fucks about your campaign for Prom Queen!" Buttercup groans. "You're either not going to win or you're just going to buy your way through, so it doesn't matter!"

"Well unlike you, I have a date and I'm planning on becoming Prom King and Queen the poor way." Princess smirks and Buttercup opens her mouth and glares, not knowing how to respond.

"As a matter of fact, I _do _have a date." Buttercup smirks. Princess widens her eyes and Boomer raises his brow. Buttercup doesn't have a date. He would know, right?

"Oh yeah? Who?" Princess questions, skeptical.

Buttercup's smirk doesn't falter but her eyes do.

Boomer sighs in relief and then bites his lip. She needed him.

"Me." The crowd erupts into whispers and shrieks of 'I knew it!' and 'Don't believe it.'

"You?" Princess asks in disbelief.

"Him." Buttercup blushes, grinning.

"Me. And you can campaign all you want, but you won't win. You just stabbed one of the most liked people in this school. Do you think that'll win you the people's vote?"

"Boomer and I have a better chance of winning." Buttercup snickered.

"Oh yeah?" Princess fumes. "You wouldn't win if you were the last girl in here! They'd vote for a boy before they vote for you. Oh wait! It'd be the same thing." The crowd gets louder.

"They would vote for Him before they vote for you! I mean, Him _does _have bigger boobs than you, after all." The crowd erupts into hoots of laughter and 'Burn!'s.

"That's it!" Princess shrieks. "I'm going to win whether you like it or not!"

"Doubt it." Buttercup rolls her eyes and Princess huffs, anger building.

"Prove it." She says in a surprisingly calm voice.

"What?" Buttercup is caught off guard by the serenity of Princess' voice.

"You heard me." Princess says, her voice increasing in volume. "Prove to me that you can beat me and become Prom Queen. And King."

"What? No way!" Buttercup shakes her head. "I'm not giving into your stupid whims."

"Fine. Then I guess that means I was right and _you_ were wrong."

Princess begins to walk away, a smug look on her face.

Buttercup clenches her fists and without thinking blurts out, "You're on, bitch."

The bell rings and as more students begin to crowd around the two girls, news of the new Prom Queen rivals spread through the school.

* * *

**A/N**: There it is! You've met Princess, Townsville's resident spoiled, twisted psychopath. Buttercup now has a date for prom and since that's off the table, looks like she'll be busy with her own Prom Queen agenda. There it is! Favorite, follow, review- feedback is encouraged! I'll try to update in the next 24 hours, so until then.


End file.
